


Dying Just To Ask For A Taste

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: It was the tie. That fucking tie, loosened just enough to show a flash of collarbone. The bronzed hollow of Wufei’s throat, his immaculately pressed white shirt open just enough for Duo to get a glimpse of skin he’d wanted for who knew how long.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Series: Just Like Heaven [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405643
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	Dying Just To Ask For A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> The cliffhanger really was necessary.
> 
> This fic is exactly 1500 words according to GoogleDocs. It was finished this morning and posted between meetings as a thank you and a gift and with all of my love 
> 
> Enjoy! Thanks for the read <3

Duo raced from his office to the parking garage. Had to get to the field, had to warn Wufei, get him out. Save him. He threw open the door and—froze, his brain jumping track. Shutting down and off and narrowing in completely on the vision before him. 

It was the tie. That fucking tie, loosened just enough to show a flash of collarbone. The bronzed hollow of Wufei’s throat, his immaculately pressed white shirt open just enough for Duo to get a glimpse of skin he’d wanted for who knew how long. Standing stock still in the Preventer’s underground parking garage with his mouth open, Duo watched as Wufei stripped off his suit jacket. Wufei stood in the opened door of his car, lips quirked in smirk. It was his after work smirk, meant he’d spent the day kicking ass, and he had, he’d defused a bomb and saved a whole fucking street, and Duo’s cock ached in an instant at the image of all that lithe muscle moving towards—something. There were no thoughts. There was only the tie, that strip of skin. The sight of Wufei adjusting the cuff of his shirt and the suggestion of things undone and Duo was moving. Every battered inch of him, exhausted and riding high on the fear of loss crossing the short distance between them. 

“Duo?” Are you--” 

The taste. He’d thought about it before. Thought about it constantly. How Wufei’s lips would feel against his own, the taste of him all light and honey. The tang of afternoon tea. There was no resistance as Duo’s hands gripped the starched fabric, hauling Wufei against his chest. In another world, a different Duo might have stopped. Might have registered the fingers curling in his collar as odd. Instead he pushed Wufei against his car and parted his lips, tongue teasing the seam of his mouth as he sought more. Wufei was a hard line, was muscle and sinew and real beneath his hands and Duo moaned, hips bucking, on autopilot like the rest of him. Wufei was kissing him back and what little brain Duo had left jumped the tracks, frantically pulling at fabric and trying to shove his roommate into the car all at once. 

He wanted it here. Wanted Wufei inside of him or himself inside of Wufei or any combination he could get, frantic hands smoothing down the pressed shirt only to tug at it. Desperately trying to rip it up or off or anything that would let him touch more. That would give him better access to Wufei’s skin, the muscled expanse of his back. Duo moaned into his mouth and nipped at him. Tugged his lower lip with his teeth and went weak in the knees when Wufei’s tongue brushed out at him. Both of Wufei’s hands were in his hair. Were holding him still as they kissed and Duo shuddered and reached one hand to fumble with the car door. There were fingers on his wrist then. Firm and caressing, Wufei’s eyes meeting his.

“Not here. Home.”   
  
Duo nodded. He wasn’t freaking out only because it was Wufei. Because Wufei was pointing to the car and Duo knew what that meant. He made his way around and slid into the passenger seat, leg bouncing as he waited. Months and months and now--Their house. Their house, their home, and Duo felt stupid and electric and exultant in a way that only someone handed everything they though they could never have feels. Tapped his fingers against his thighs and waited for Wufei to get in. Waited for Wufei to buckle his seatbelt. Waited for Wufei to start the car and back out and--Wufei reached for his hand. Held it, stilled it. Shot him a look full of heat and hunger and Duo bit his lip.   
  
“You were waiting for me?”    
  
“Yeah. I realized--the intel.”    
  
“So it was a set up.” 

“It looks like it.” 

“For Me? Or--” 

“Don’t.” Duo spoke through clenched teeth. That wasn’t not a conversation he was ready to have. He didn’t really want to be having any conversation. He wanted to have Wufei under him. Wanted to get at the buttons of his shirt with his teeth, get his hands on all that skin. All that alive, sitting next to him and holding his hand. Wufei squeezed his hand and said nothing, and Duo felt everything in him narrow to that. The weight in his hand and the softrough of Wufei’s hand. This close he could see the scrape on Wufei’s temple. This close he could smell gunpowder and it sent another surge of want through him. A surge of need so strong he could barely breathe with it, closing his eyes. Wufei had taken out three armed men and defused a bomb and had only a scrape to show for it, and that competence was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.    
  
They arrived at the house. Got out of the car. Made their way up the drive and into the house and there--Wufei eyed Duo warily. Eyed him like he was going to bolt and Duo couldn’t take it anymore. Snarled. Pushed Wufei right up against the wall the same way he’d pushed him up against the car. Thought words like “devour” and “consume” and kissed Wufei with pent up desire of months. With the fear of loss and death curled on his tongue and Wufei’s hands curled in his hair. Wufei answered his kiss with a growl. With the full press of his body against Duo’s and it was perfect. Softened as they clung and then Duo pulled back. Started work on those buttons just to be stopped--to have Wufei’s hands on his, Wufei’s black eyes hot as he looked into them.    
  
“Bedroom,” Wufei insisted. “I have been waiting for this for too long for it to happen in the foyer.” What was left of Duo’s brain skittered. Record scratched to a stop. He wet his lips and took a deep, shakes inhale. Nodded. Wufei lead him to the bedroom and Duo followed. This time Wufei was faster, his hands coming up. Cradled Duo’s jaw as he took his mouth, licking into it with a moan. Duo melted. Duo clung to his mouth and undid the buttons of Wufei’s shirt with trembling fingers. Tugged up his white undershirt and slid his hands against skin he’d dreamed of touching for what felt like a lifetime. He drank in Wufei’s hiss and pressed into him, walking them toward the bed.    
  
They went to bed the way they did everything else: together. Seamlessly, even with the bumped elbows. The shrill edge of Duo’s laughter when his shirt caught in his hair. Wufei seared him, branded him with fingers and lips and Duo was left smooth from the fire. Tempered glass, arching under the hotslick of Wufei’s fingers. Wufei had one hand on his thigh and the between his legs, stretching him open as that clever mouth mapped out his chest. Duo moaned and bucked and rode those fingers with his hands in Wufei’s hair. Held tight and hooked his thigh around his hip. 

When Wufei slid into him it wasn’t an explosion. It wasn’t a homecoming, it was sex. But it was sex with Wufei. It was Wufei’s hand tangling with Duo’s, Wufei’s forehead against his, and he was weightless and overwhelmed. Duo closed his eyes and shuddered. Moaned Wufei’s name endlessly and held onto him, clutched his bag and thrust his hips to meet every thrust of Wufei’s. Duo’d expected frenzy. Had expected fast and messy, but Wufei fucked with the same intense passion with which he did everything else. Held Duo close and held him tight until Duo was coming with a wild cry of pleasure, Wufei’s hand curled around his cock. 

Wufei pressed kisses over his face. Wiped his hand on his discarded shirt and then buried his hands in Duo’s hair, kissing him hard. Wrapping his fingers around Wufei’s wrist Duo kissed back. Arched sharp and moaned into his mouth as Wufei came. Spilled into him with quick little twists of his hips, mouth pressed against Duo’s neck. They sprawled in Wufei’s bed together, panting hard and clinging. Touching with curious hands, tender kisses. Peaceful and questioning, as Duo met Wufei’s gaze. As Wufei ran the tips of his fingers over Duo’s face. 

“I was so scared,” Duo admits at last. 

“So was I.” It’s wry, Wufei’s lips quirking. That soft secret smile that burrowed it’s way into Duo’s heart. Planted like a seed and bloomed, filled him with flowers and brightness where before he’d been hollow. Dark and crooked. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Wufei shifted them onto their sides. Pulled Duo right to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “I’m right here.” 

“I know,” Duo said, drowsing. Let his eyes slip shut as he held tight to the anchor of Wufei’s body, the warmth of his arms around him. 


End file.
